Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano
NOTE: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure belongs to Cure Wonder! Please do not change any major information or make any edits on pages relating to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure without my permission! If you want to fix grammar mistakes or add any minor category I might've missed, please write in the summary box what you fixed. Thank you! Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano (Amy "Momo" Wright-Parker 'in the English dub) is the fifth and final Cure to join the team in the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure; she also appears in Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa. Her stage name is Moekko-chan. She is famous, well-known, beloved, and respected by many people due to being an idol. She was also a psuedo-PreCure senshi/cosplaying vigilante named Cure Lovely Usa or Lovely Usa for short. When she was reincarnated, she wanted to fight again. But she wanted to fight alone. However, she joined as the last Cure. Some people also call her "The Princess of Moe and Cuteness". The teen idol doesn't get this title for nothing seeing that she has large eyes, a small nose, a flat face, tall irises, thin limbs, and bangs that hang above her eyes. She has pale skin, a medium chest, and a thin, slender body. Momo has straight blond hair with a white ribbon on her head and blue eyes. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure consists of a Sweet Lolita outfit consisting of a light pink bow, a white frilly blouse, a pink skirt, white kneesocks, pink Mary Janes, a yellow choker, and wears bright pink lipstick. Her winter casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is a Classic Lolita outfit consisting of a dark brown coat, a dark brown hat, a dark brown skirt that goes down past the knees, dark brown pantyhose, a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath the coat, and dark brown boots. Her summer casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a yellow tank top, a yellow miniskirt, yellow flip-flops, and a yellow choker. Her winter causal outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S is a Classic Lolita outfit consisting of a red and white dress, a white petticoat, red and white knee-length stockings, a yellow choker, and red boots. In Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa, she wears a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a navy blue sweater over it, a green skirt, short white socks, and brown Mary Janes with a white hat and sunglasses in warm weather; she wears a dark yellow long-sleeved dress, white tights, black slip-ons, a white scarf around her neck, and a dark yellow hat on her head in cold weather. Her idol clothes vary from performance to performance, but her "go-to" outfit is a yellow dress with white bows, white ribbons, white frills, and a white petticoat. She has a frilly yellow bow in her hair, wears yellow and white striped thigh-high stockings, and yellow slip-ons. Her disguise consists of her wearing a dark gray hoodie over whatever top she is wearing, yoga pants or sweatpants depending on the season, "nerd swirl" glasses, and her hair tied in a low ponytail with her white hair ribbon. Her outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town is a yellow Bolero striped top, a purple miniskirt with yellow leggings with stars on them, and purple Mary Janes. Her casual outfit in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Kyonko's Evil Melodies is a white blouse with a big yellow bow on the chest and yellow buttons; she also wears a yellow tiered miniskirt with a pink and white ribbon at the top, two pink and white ribbons at the bottom beside each other, and white hearts and dots. She also wears red one-inch heels, the heels are yellow, the laces are beige and there are yellow hearts on the laces. As Cure Lovely, her hair gets longer and gains a red bow on her head. She wears a long-sleeved, midriff-bearing white sailor blouse with a orange tie on it and a yellow sailor collar, a long yellow skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She also wears white gloves with a yellow stripe going through them and wears a red mask that has heart shapes in it. Her battle catchphrase is ''"In the name of love, stop your cruel behavior!" Her happy/winning catchphrases are "Lovely!" ''and ''"Alright!" ''Her sad/angry/losing catchphrases are ''"You have got to be kidding!" ''and ''"It's a sour note!" '' Personality Amaimomo is a girly girl with an athletic side. She attends Kousagi Junior High School. She is a fast runner; because of this, she is in the track and field team. Due to being in the track and field team and being a famous idol, she is popular and well-liked by her classmates. Momo is aware that she has a long name, so she encourages people to call her Momo or Momo-chan for short. She cares about her fans and their feelings; they call her by her stage name Moekko-chan. Her manager is Dave Harper who is half-Japanese and half-American. She is a nice, sweet, friendly, bubbly, and ditzy girl. She is also up-to-date on the current fashion trends and has an eye for fashion, so she is also in the fashion club at her school and she loves shopping. Momo does not let her fame get to her; in fact, the fame doesn't faze her either and uses her fame as an idol to help others. Momo is cute and is talented at singing and dancing due to being a teen idol. She is afraid of getting in a car on a day when it's raining hard due to her biological father dying in a car accident on a day that rained really hard. Momo used to live with her mother and biological father, but now she lives with her mother and stepfather who she calls Sano-kun. Amaimomo was also a pseudo-PreCure Senshi and cosplaying vigilante named Cure Lovely Usa and spent her time in Canada, where she learned English and French, fighting evil by herself alongside with allies, her mascot Dusk, and the police. Now, she is a true Pretty Cure but she still loves cosplaying to this day and works at a cosplay cafe with Bunny and Itsuki. She also has a love for magical girl anime; she loves ''Cutie Honey and Futari Wa Pretty Cure to Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She uses atashi with her friends and during concerts, but also uses watashi during formal situations, serious situations, and when she gets angry. History A Fan of Magical Girl Anime and a Child Prodigy When Amaimomo was a child, she had excellent singing, dancing, and acting skills. So, she got a career as a child actor and a child singer. Her manager was Akira Harper, the father of Dave Harper. She had a successful career and her fame started when she was only 4 years old. She also watched magical girl animes when she was a kid. Her favorite shows were Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Fresh Pretty Cure, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, Smile Pretty Cure, DokiDoki Pretty Cure, ''and her number one favorite show of all was ''Cutie Honey. Amaimomo sung the songs from each show she watched and her performances often had her singing songs from these shows, even doing the dances from the shows, too. Momo also made successful roles in school plays, making her popular with the other kids. A Teen Idol and Cure Lovely Usa When Momo became a teenager, her manager was Dave Harper who is Akira Harper's son. She was now a teen idol and made many travels performing. Amaimomo made a stage name for herself: Moekko-chan. Her fame grew even more when she first became a teen idol. She began wearing different outfits depending on the song or songs she is singing. When she was Cure Lovely Usa, she was stationed in Canada. At first, her Lovely Usa identity was secret; eventually, like her Moekko-chan identity, it became famous. Her mascot is Dusk and they have a strong bond with each other. Becoming A True Cure Amaimomo wanted to be a lone fighter liked she used to at first. But when she saw how the other Cures worked together and they needed help, she helped them because she wanted to be friends with them and they were her fans. When she found out that she was a real Cure, she was so happy that she joined the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure group. Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure Battle Empress Kurai Tamashi created clones called the Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure to defeat the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She set them to attack the cures if she died. After Tamashi's death, the evil cures were awakened. When the Sailor Suit and Shadowed Cape Cures met, they were knocked unconscious and taken to different dimensions. Cure Lovely's Shadowed Cape self was arrogant, thinks that she is the best idol ever, only cares about the attention, money, and fame she recieves from the people who listen to her instead of considering their feelings, and only cares about her own happiness. She also sees cute girls and other idols a threat to her fame and career. After accepting and learning that you can be the best idol without being arrogant and you can care about your happiness and others' happiness without caring only about your own, she defeated her Shadowed Cape self. Cure Lovely '''"The guardian of love, Cure Lovely!" 愛の守護者は、キュアラブリー！ Ai no gādian wa, Kyua Raburī! Love Heart Mask Toss is Cure Lovely's regular attack. She takes the mask off her face and it glows red. She holds it back, getting ready to throw it. She shouts "Love Heart Mask..."''Then tosses it, shouting ''"Toss!" The mask creates a flurry of small red hearts as it flies and it hit the target. It stuns enemies, destroys obstacles, and can purify Form-Changers when combined with other attacks. Lovely Prism Chain is Cure Lovely's purification attack when fighting a Form-Changer alone. She crosses both of her arms and a yellow light swirls around her crossed arms. Then she uncrosses her arms and the light turns into a chain which she grabs with one hand. She shouts "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabs the chain with both hands and twirls it around. She then shouts "Lovely Prism Chain!" as she hits the target with the chain and purifies the Form-Changer. When used against Tamashi, Zo-chan, Nin, or the generals it only stuns them. The attack can also be used to hold an enemy still so the other Cures can defeat an enemy or purify a Form-Changer. She sometimes uses her Purification Stick, the Lovely V Fleurette to do the attack. To do so, she uses the foil to twirl it around then releases the attack to where the foil is pointing and the chain moves if the foil moves. The updated version of the attack is Lovely Prism Chain Snare. She does the same thing like with Lovely Prism Chain but there are two chains instead of one. Beautiful Shocking Heart Kiss'is Cure Lovely's finishing attack when fighting the generals. She gives a wink to the audience and shouts "Pretty Cure! Beautiful Shocking..."'' Then she kisses her hand causing a yellow heart to appear on it and makes a heart shape with both hands, keeping the heart in while shouting "Heart..." She moves the heart around herself with one hand and blows the heart at the target shouting "Kiss!" The attack can also be used to purify Form-Changers. The effect on the target depends on their gender. If the target was a male, they get purified while saying "Lovely!" with hearts in their eyes and their cheeks are red. If the target was a female, they get purified while saying "Amazing!" with stars in their eyes and a big smile on their face. '''Lovely V Fleurette is Cure Lovely's attack. She uses her Lovely V Fleurette to perform the attack. She shouts an incantation "The warmth of love in a young child's heart, take this!" Then she holds out the foil to the side and begins to glow then says "Pretty Cure! Lovely V..." She raises the now glowing Purification Stick and holds it out to the front shouting "Fleurette!" Then she uses the foil to slash a capital C and a capital L in cursive (The C and L stand for Cure Lovely) then the Form-Changer is purified. The "V" in Lovely V Fleurette stands for "victory". Microphone Tune is Cure Lovely's personal atttack. She uses her Cure Microphone to perform the attack. She takes the mike out. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure, Microphone Tune!" ''Then she starts singing. Afterwards, the enemy is defeated. She can also use this attack with Cure Moonbeam's Moon Melody Guitar. '''Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack' is the duo purification attack. Cure Lovely performs with another cure when fighting a Form-Changer with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Purification Sticks until they glow then, aiming at a Form-Changer, shout "Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack!" The attack leaves a streak of colors in its wake. The "double" part of the name and phrase can change to "triple", to "quadruple", to "quintuple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Pretty Cure Senshi Attack Power is the Caped Pretty Cure purification attack. A yellow orb appears then Cure Lovely tosses it to Cure Timber causing a green orb to stick to the yellow orb, both saying "Pretty Cure!" who tosses it to Cure Flare causing a red orb to stick to the green orb both saying "Senshi...!", who tosses it to Cure River causing a blue orb to stick to the red orb both saying "Attack...!" ''Then tosses it to Cure Moonbeam causing a pink orb to stick to the blue orb and all of the Cures shout in unison ''"Power!" The five colored orbs fly towards the target, leaving a colored streak in its wake, and hits the enemy. Items Transformation Power Pen is the item that Amaimomo uses to transform into Cure Lovely. She transforms by shouting "Pretty Cure! Lovely Power, Make Up!" Purification Stick 'is the item that each Cure uses for purification attacks. Since each stick is a different color and design, Cure Lovely owns a foil that is yellow at the base, the base has a red heart and a pink cursive L on it, and is sliver at the blade. Cure Lovely Usa TBA- Coming Soon. Character Songs Amaimomo has several character songs sung by her voice actor. She also has duets with Bunny, Tensai, Hono, and Itsuki. Momo also has a group song preformed by all of the Cures. The solo songs are: *Lovely Smile *~Peachy~ *Shining★Star *Happiness is like a Peach *~LOVELY HEART~ *~Happy Days~ The duets are: *The Light of Love and the Light of the Moon (with Bunny Gekkono's voice actress) *River of Love (with Tensaimi Aquano's voice actress) *Love is Warm like a Flame (with Hono Akano's voice actress) *A Strong Heart~ (with Itsuki Oak's voice actress) The group song is: *Futari wa Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! (with Bunny, Tensai, Hono, and Itsuki's voice actresses) The songs that Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy perform when working at the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe are: *Hare Hare Yukai (different versions: Bunny solo, Itsuki solo, Momo solo, Daisy solo, Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy duo, trio, and group versions)--also the ending to Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. * Ikuyo! Mirage Lucky Style (different versions: Bunny, Itsuki, Momo, and Daisy solo, duo, trio, and group versions)--also the opening to Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Nicknames Throughout the series, the girls, and other characters have put different nicknames for Amaimomo. *'Momo-chan is the nickname that Amaimomo's friends use for her. *'Amai-sama '''is the nickname that Dusk uses for her. *'Yasapi''' is the nickname that her father and step-father uses for her. *'Moekko-chan' is her stage name; her fans often address her by that name. *'Princess of Moe and Cuteness' a nickname that some of Amaimomo's fans use for her. *'Pancake-face '''is the nickname that is used to annoy Amaimomo. *'Amai-chan is the nickname that some of her classmates use for her. *'''Mai-Mai is the nickname that Twilight uses for Amaimomo. Relationships Dusk- Dusk is Amaimomo's mascot. He has been with her for a long time and knows her very well, much to her dismay sometimes. They have a strong bond and Dusk calls her "Amai-sama" because he respects her. Dusk wanted Amai-sama as he calls her to have friends to fight alongside with and he was disappionted that she was used to fighting by herself. He was the first to persuade her to join the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Even though he is a bit lazy on occasions, he is ready to help when Momo needs him. Twilight- Twilight sensed that Amaimomo was a Pretty Cure. She was disheartened when she heard that the girl wanted to fight alone. Twilight was the second to persuade her to join the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. She holds a lot of faith in Momo, but not as much as she does with Bunny. Twilight calls Amaimomo "Mai-chan". Bunny Gekkono- Bunny and her friends watched Amaimomo's performance on TV at Bunny's house. They were excited about Moekko-chan's singing. Bunny and Itsuki were especially excited to get Meokko-chan's autograph in person because they thought that she was so cute and moe; Itsuki called her "The Princess of Moe and Cuteness" and Bunny agreed. In fact, Moekko-chan considered the two her biggest fans. She calls Bunny her second biggest fan. Then Bunny and her friends watched Moekko-chan's next concert live and in person. They all called her Momo-chan when they came to her house. Amaimomo liked seeing Bunny and her friends. She was glad that Bunny felt sorry for her because Momo lost her father, but Bunny and her firends all got along well with her mother and Sano-kun, Momo's stepfather. When Momo became a true Pretty Cure, she was so excited and she got closer to Bunny and her friends. Tensaimi Aquano- Tensai, along with Hono, Itsuki, and Bunny, watched Moekko-chan's performance on TV at Bunny's house. Amaimomo knew that Tensaimi knew about her by looking at her fansite. Moekko-chan was impressed that she remembered everything on the fansite. She wanted to get Meokko-chan's autograph and wanted to watch her next perfomance live and in person. Then she knew Moekko-chan's real name, Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano. She wanted them to call her Momo or Momo-chan for short. Momo became closer to Tensaimi when she became a Pretty Cure. Hono Akano- Hono, along with Tensaimi, Itsuki, and Bunny, watched Moekko-chan's performance on TV at Bunny's house. She wanted to meet Moekko-chan in person and was the first person to ask the idol for her autograph. Hono really wanted to see Moekko-chan's next performance live and thought that the idol was so cute. Moekko-chan was amazed on how Hono was the first to get her autograph and that she thought she was cute. Then she went to the idol's house and found out her real name, Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano. She wanted them to call her Momo or Momo-chan for short. Momo became closer to Hono when she became a Pretty Cure. Itsuki Oak- Itsuki and her friends watched Amaimomo's performance on TV at Bunny's house. They were excited about Moekko-chan's singing. Itsuki and Bunny were especially excited to get Meokko-chan's autograph in person because they thought that she was so cute and moe; Itsuki called her "The Princess of Moe and Cuteness" and Bunny agreed. In fact, she considered the two her biggest fans. Moekko-chan calls Itsuki her number one biggest fan. Then Itsuki and her friends watched Moekko-chan's next concert live and in person. They all called her Momo-chan when they came over to her house. Itsuki became closer to Momo when she became a Pretty Cure. Amaimomo's mother and biological father- She got along with her parents. Her mother made sure that her daugther was the best that she could be. She had a close relationship with her father and she would often go to him if she needed help on studying or doing homework. He called her "Yasapi" and often had a special breakfast of mochi with syrup. They also had toast and fruit juice with the mochi on the weekends sometimes. Momo misses her father when he died in a car accident on a really rainy day and so, to this very day, she is afraid of getting in a car on a really rainy day. Rocky Sano- After her husband's death, Amaimomo's mother remarried. She married a man named Rocky Sano and was now Momo's step-father. Rocky Sano was like a father figure to her and looked after her when her parents were away. Momo loves her step-dad, calling him "Sano-kun" which unless people know her backstory think that he was her boyfriend. Rocky calls her Yasapi just like her father used to do. Etymology Yasashi-Sano- Yasashi-sa means kindness pertaining to her kind personality and her pure heart. No means of and it was added to make it an actual last name. It was also used to explain why she had Sano and Yasashi in her last name. Amaimomo- Amai means sweet pertaining to her personality and the Sweet Lolita clothes she wears sometimes. Momo means peach. So, her name means "Sweet Peach of Kindness". Cure Lovely- This is a pun and a shortened version of her former identity, Cure Lovely Usa. Crossover Appearances Amaimomo appeared in many crossovers. Series *Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure (with her teammates) *Happiness Spark Pretty Cure! (alone) Trivia *Amaimomo's voice actor is Mariya Ise who also voices Cure Lemonade, one of her idol outfits is of Cure Lemonade's outfit in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and her cosplay cafe work outfit is of Cure Lemonade's outfit in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *She is the second cure to be a fan of anime. *She is the first cure to be a cosplaying vigilante before being a real cure. *She is the first to have a step-parent. *She is the first cure to enjoy cosplaying. *Momo is the first to be called by a nickname from her family, this being Yasapi. *Amaimomo is the first to have the other Cures call her by a nickname due her name being too long. *She is the third cure to work at a cosplaying maid cafe. The first and second cures are Bunny and Itsuki respectively. *Amaimomo has posters of every Pretty Cure series and Cutie Honey. *Momo was the first Cure to be stationed somewhere other than Japan before joining the others (Canada). *Momo has the same Cure name as Megumi Aino from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Idols Category:User: Cure Wonder